tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tengaged Dollars
Tengaged Dollars (sometimes referred to as T$) are the online currency of Tengaged. They can only be spent on Tengaged and cannot be cashed in for real world currency. How to earn Tengaged Dollars Gaming The easiest and most popular way to obtain Tengaged Dollars is to play one of the games. These players will receive the Dollars as a prize if they reach a minimum level of the said game. Each game has a minimum place to reach in order to obtain a cash prize. For example- on a game of Casting (Slow Mode), the player who reaches thirteenth place will receive 2T$ but anyone who receives a position below that will not receive a cash prize........ Blogging Another way to earn Tengaged Dollars is through creating blogs. Upon creating a blog, it will be either given a positive or a negative score by other members. Once the blog is closed for voting, you will receive a cash prize in correlation to your score. Designs Designing is similar to blogging in the way that after uploading a design, the design will be plussed or minused in the 'Newest Designs' column and the designs that find their way in the 'Top Designs' column for the end of the countdown will be auctioned on the Auctions page. Once there, users have the chance to bid on your items. Once the auction is closed, the amount that has been bidded on your design is won by the designer. Donation If a user posts the donation link (from his/her user page), any person who is not a member of Tengaged can click on it. Every time it is clicked by a non-user, you will earn 0.1T$ instantly. There is a maximum of 30T$ to be earned via donation per day. Shopping Another way to make T$ is by opening a shop in the Shopping Game. Betting Another form of earning Tengaged Dollars is by betting. A user can bet on a player from Rookies, for example, and if the player reaches the final, the users who betted on that player earn a cash prize. A user can also sponser an online game and can embed it into other sites. The prize money that a user will win is determined on how successful their game was and how much the other games before them sold for. Paypal A user can use his/her paypal account to buy Tengaged Dollars using real money. Spending your T$ There are many objects that a user can spend their money on. These include a new color level, which will have an effect on blogs as well as enabling players to enter certain games. Users can also use their T$ to bid on designs and if the bidder does not win the design, no money is spent. Money is a key factor in the Shop Game. Outside Links *Tengaged Games *Tengaged Blogs *Tengaged Designs - this is where recently uploaded designs are voted. *Tengaged Shops - this is where you can upgrade your colour level, bid on auctioned designs and take part in the Shops game. Category:Rewards